


Day 1: Fake Relationship

by Delanna



Series: Klance Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, Klance Week 2018, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanna/pseuds/Delanna
Summary: Lance is talking with Pidge and Hunk and says that Keith is his boyfriend. Now he has to ask him to be his fake boyfriend for a week.





	Day 1: Fake Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here you have this short one-shot for Klance Week, day 1 (fake relationship).  
> Thanks to Geisterschiff for helping me out with the text. :)
> 
> I hope you like it!

Lance was sprawled comfortably over the couch next to Keith. He had a lazy arm wrapped around his “boyfriend” and his head on Keith’s shoulder. Lance was hyperaware of the hand that was caressing his hair tenderly in exchange.

Pidge and Hunk were on the floor, comfortably seated on the fluffy carpet and a ton of cushions.

 

They showed up at Lance and Keith’s apartment without even a call beforehand and claimed it to be movie’s night. They even brought popcorn and cookies, so Lance happily accepted them into the house.

Now they were mid-movie into a romantic comedy, the kind of movies Hunk loved to watch.

 

But Lance couldn’t focus on the movie. He knew his face was probably red. How did he end like this? If he hadn’t said that he had a boyfriend on impulse he wouldn’t have needed to ask for Keith’s help.

He was talking with Pidge and Hunk at Pidge’s one night and they ended on the topic of romance. It led Pidge to ask Lance if he was seeing someone because he wasn’t going out with girls as much as he used to. Panic came over him and the only thing his mind supplied to say was that Keith was his boyfriend.

The truth was he didn’t go out with girls that much lately because he was developing a crush on Keith.

So he went and asked Keith to be his fake boyfriend for at least a week. Keith didn’t question anything and accepted as long as Lance did all the house chores for a month in return. He also set two rules: No kissing and no posting anything about this on the internet.

Since they started their fake relationship Lance found himself enjoying it too much to the point he had to remind himself that their relationship was fake. And that thought hurt.

 

Maybe he was shaking or moving too much on his spot because Keith looked at him and instead of caressing him he held his hand to get his attention 

“Are you okay?” His whisper so close to Lance’s ear was giving him goosebumps.

He was sure he was going to die. His heart would give up at some point. How was he supposed to forget his crush on Keith or at least try to hide it? During the four days they were pretending to be dating in front of their friends Keith was attentive and they still bickered but it was about trivial things.

It was everything Lance had dreamed about when thinking about being in a relationship with Keith.

“I’m going to get something to drink.” Lance disentangled himself from Keith and without waiting for an answer fled to the kitchen.

 

Once he was alone he sighed and went to open the fridge. At the end of the corridor he could see how Hunk was absorbed by the movie but Pidge sent him a look. He didn’t know what that meant but a couple of seconds later he wasn’t alone in the room anymore.

Keith stood at the door, with his arms crossed.

“Okay, spit it out. What’s wrong?”

He took a pepsi for himself and an energy drink for Pidge and placed it at the counter without looking at Keith.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, I’m fine.” He took a Sprite for Hunk and when he was about to get a Coca-cola for Keith a hand stopped him.

“I thought you trusted me enough to talk about what’s bothering you.” Lance risked a look at Keith’s face and his heart sunk at the sad expression he had.

“I… It’s just…” Lance moved away from his hand “Maybe this was a mistake. I should have told them the truth.”

He waited for an answer but Keith remained silent. Lance took the drinks and started walking away to the dining room.

“Why do you say that now?” He stopped and turn to face Keith when he noticed the angry remark “You were the one that asked for this.”

Lance saw that Hunk and Pidge noticed their little argument but they were staying out of it. At this rate they would discover their lie, but he didn’t care anymore. He couldn’t fake anymore. Maybe he felt more than just a crush, because he felt like he was hurting.

“It’s your fault I feel like this now.” Keith stopped so close that Lance could see the subtle violet tones in his eyes.

Lance tried to look away, annoyed because Keith was too close and he didn’t even know what he did to him when he saw Pidge whispering with Hunk.

So when Keith grabbed him at the neck and closed the space between their lips, he gasped in shock.

 

His mind couldn’t process what was happening. They were kissing, Keith was kissing him.

When he was going to break away Lance grabbed him by the shirt and kissed back. Consequences be damned. He would be hurt later, but he really wanted to do this.

“I… I don’t think this was a mistake.” Keith took some of the drinks from the precarious hold Lance had and smiled.

They stood in the corridor, forgetting about everything else, smiling softly.

Lance’s mind was going everywhere. Did this mean Keith felt something for him? For real?

 

“Holy fuck!! Hunk, you owe me 20$.” They faced their forgotten friends in the dining room. Pidge was standing and shouting at Hunk excitedly “I told you they were going to end up together for real.”

“Wait, what do you mean for real?” Lance approached his friends with his brows furrowed, suspicious.

“Bro, we knew you two were faking it.” Hunk said while shrugging his shoulders.

“Wha-”

“You are too obvious, Lance.” Pidge took their energy drink and Hunk’s sprite from Keith’s hands and went back to where they were seated “Now come here so we can finish this movie.”

Keith and Lance shared a look and went to the couch.

 

They would need to talk about what happened later, but for now Lance was cuddling with Keith and he was so happy that nothing else mattered.

He looked up from Keith’s shoulder and he got a smirk in response that made his heart skip a beat.

 

Maybe his heart was gonna suffer anyway, but at least in a good way.


End file.
